Hetalia: Lion King
by dragonfreakgirl99
Summary: The story of Alfred Kirkland/Jones that becoming a king while dealing with his evil uncle at the same time. Will Alfred become a successful king or not? i do not own any of the characters or the image cover they belong to the respected owners
1. Characters

Hetalia crossover- lion king

Characters:

England/Arthur Kirkland as Mufasa

America/Alfred Jones as Simba

Fem Canada/Madeline Williams as Nala

France/ Francis as Rafiki

China/Wang Yao as Zazu

N. Italy/ Feliciano Vargas as Pumba

S. Italy/ Lavino Vargas as Timon

Russia/Ivan Braginsky as Scar

Fem France/Francine as Sarfina

BALTICS TRIO

Latvia/Raivis as Ed

Estonia/ Eduard as Banzai

Lithuania/Toris as Shenzi

 **Hey everyone this crossover will be hetalia and lion king crossover so all of the created goes to the rightful owners of hetalia and lion king. i hope you'lll all enjoy this story. I shall do my best and upload every week as much as can.**


	2. Chapter One A New Day

Hetalia Lion king crossover

Chapter one- A New Day

~Arthur's POV~

The first few orange rays of sunlight kissed the surface of the land, and brought warmth to the morning. I could smell fresh bread baking in the kitchen. Everything was peaceful.

I was pacing back and forth, at the end of the hallway, huge doors opened and a man entered my room. His black hair is tied up in a ponytail, and his face is lit with a huge smile. "Good morning, sire," he said, as he dropped to his knees and bowed before me.

"Good morning, thank you for coming Yao," I said. Yao got up. Wang Yao was a small Asian who had been with me for years. Next to come through those doors was my dear friend, Francis. Francis was a Frenchmen with long blonde hair, blue eyes. "You're late." I said. "Well, better to be late than never non?" he asked. "Thanks for turning up," I said, and then pulled him into a bro hug. We walked together down the long hallway. I could feel my long red robe dragging along on the smooth titles. We entered a nursery, where my wife sat in a rocking chair, cradling a blue blanket in her arms, and staring out the window.

I walked closer to her and she looks at me and smiles. I kiss on her forehead, as she unwound the blanket from our baby boy. I couldn't help but smile at him, my son. I knew I would love him forever. "My dear, he's beautiful," I said. My son woke to the sound of my voice and looked at me with his adorable baby blue eyes. He had my blonde hair and a little curl to the side of his forehead. "Look at that sweetie, he loves you already," Alice said. "My Queen, you are looking well after the birth. I know your son will be a great future king one day." Francis said and did a small bow. "Thank you Francis." She said, I nodded my head at him in a friendly manner. "Sire, if I may ask what will your son's name will be?" Yao asked. I thought for a while. "My dear Alice, I think choosing the name is rightfully yours to decide." I told her. She looked up at me and I could see her mind at work. "I like the name Alfred." She told me. "That my dear, is a great choice." I told her and gave her a quick pick on her lips.

She stood up from the rocking chair, and I helped her up we walked through the hallway with Francis and Yao behind us. I opened the window to the balcony, and I saw the people of my kingdom and they applauded us on our celebration. I smiled at them and gave them all a small wave. Alice handed over Alfred to Francis. Francis walked closer to the balcony and help Alfred up in his arms and held him in the air and I saw the people bow for him. They already know that he will be a good king.

As I search the people I could find my half-brother, Ivan Braginsky and I thought he turn up…

TOO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter Two Ivan Braginsky

Hetalia Lion King Crossover

Chapter Two – Ivan Braginsky

Ivan Braginsky, was spending the day at his favourite bar drinking his vodka. Ivan Braginsky is a tall Russian man wearing his famous long heavy coat, green pants and has his favourite scarf around his neck. Ivan, also had his famous scar that ran down his left eye, to his childlike face.

"What an awful day it is" He mumbles to himself. "Why does a stupid brat get to be a king." He mumbles to himself.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to speak to yourself?" Said Yao. Ivan groans. "Why isn't it Wang Yao? The kin's servant" He said.

"I am the Kings personal assistant. King Arthur is on his way so you better have a good excuse for missing his ceremony." Yao said, with a gulp at the end.

Ivan chuckles darkly, "ohh, I quiver with fear." Ivan put down his vodka and got really close to Yao, Yao continued to keep his distance as much as he can from Ivan. Ivan tackles Yao to the ground.

"IVAN!" Arthur yelled. Ivan turned to the man in his green uniform. "Get off him." Arthur commanded. "Great timing your majesty." Yao says from underneath Ivan.

"Why do you always have to ruin the fun da?" Ivan says as he gets off of Yao. "Alice and I didn't see you at the presentation of Alfred." Arthur said strictly. Ivan fakes gasp, "That was today? I feel simply awful." Ivan said and he through his vodka at Yao, who ducked and it smashed against the wall above his head.

"Must have slipped my mind." Ivan said. "Well slippery as your mind is you should have been first in line." Yao said

"I was first in line, until the brat was born." Ivan said getting closer to Yao. Arthur step in between the two "that so called brat is my son and your future king Ivan." "Oh, I must practice my curiosity." Ivan said.

"Don't turn your back on me Ivan" Arthur growled softly.

"Oh no Arthur perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Ivan says as he leaves some coins on the bar and he turned towards the exit."

Arthur ran up to Ivan and stop him in his path and he growled louder.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?" Arthur yelled in Ivan's face.

"Temper, temper that's all you of da? But I wouldn't dream of challenge you dear Arthur." Ivan said with an eye roll.

"Pity why not?" Yao said, in disappointment. "Well King's servant I'm being smart, your precious master is far stronger than I am and it is pointless to start a fight when you have got no chance at winning." Ivan said while he got fairly close to Yao's face and It freaked him out.

Ivan then left the bar. Arthur watched as he left. He sighed. "What am I going to do with him?"

"Your majesty, I think Ivan would make a very nice throw rug." Yao said to the king.

"Yao!" Arthur chuckled.

"I'm just stating facts, sir." Yao said with a chuckle, while Arthur laughed.


	4. Chapter Three The circle of life

Hetalia Lion King Crossover

Chapter Three ~ Circle of life

Alfred, the young prince of England woke up to an early start. His giggles were heard going across the palace halls. He opened the large doors to the king and queen's quarters. King Arthur and Queen Alice were still asleep, Alfred could hear their light snores. Alfred walked closer to the bed and he jumped up onto the large bed, and he got on top of Arthur and sat on his chest. Alfred started poking at Arthur think eyebrows.

"Dad! Dad!" Alfred yelled, desperate to wake up his father.

"Your son is awake." Alice said sleepily to her husband.

"Before sunrise, he is your son." The king muttered.

"Oh come on dad." Alfred groaned. Alfred moved a bit and stood up and he jumped up and he landed right on top of Arthur.

"OOF!" Arthur sat straight up and was now fully awake. "You're getting heavier Alfred." Arthur joked.

"You promised." Alfred said while pointing his finger at Arthur.

"All right I'm up." Arthur said while yawning and he did a quick stretch. He could hear Alfred cheering in the background. Arthur walked through the long hallway and down the spiral staircase he saw Alfred by the front door with a big grin on his face.

"Ready to go Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." He replied.

Alfred held onto Arthur's hand as they walked down the street of England, together side by side. As they walked down the street many kind pedestrians had done a light bowed for the King and Prince and they smiled back and they thanked them. They continued to walk until Arthur spoke "Alfred let me teach you a lesson." "Where ever the light touches are part of our kingdom, one time the light will end for me and then you shall rise as the king."

"So this kingdom will all be mine?" Alfred asked. "Everything." Arthur said.

"But dad what about that shadow place down past the city?" Alfred said while pointed to a dark looking part of the city.

"That is beyond our boarder. You must never go there Alfred." Arthur said in a very serious tone.

"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants." Alfred said.

"Alfred there is more then to get away with everything." Arthur said with a bit of a chuckled.

"There's more?" Alfred asked and was very eager to learn more about his upcoming kingdom.

Arthur laughed. "Alfred."

They continued walking and they came across a farm and they saw a herd of cows and sheep. They leaned against the rail of the paddock and they watched the animals eat the grass.

"Alfred when we die we can be cremated and then by our loved ones our Ashes are then put into the grass. Then our ashes then become a fertilizer and the cows and the sheep it the grass. They eat the grass. Therefore, we are all part of the great circle of life." Arthur said.

"Good morning sire." Yao said as he approached the King and the Prince.

"Greetings Yao, any morning news?" Arthur asked.

"Yes sire there is a fair bit of news to tell you." Yao said. Yao started telling Arthur the morning news, but Arthur was more focused on Alfred who was poking at the ants that were in the ground with a stick like it was a sword.

"Hey Alfred what are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Being a hero." Alfred said.

"Why don't you go and save Yao." Arthur said, Alfred got the hint and he got a huge smile on his face.

"Yao!" Alfred ran up to Yao's side. Yao stopped talking about the news and he crouched down to Alfred's level.

"Yes, young prince?" Yao asked.

"You got a spider on your face." Alfred said before Yao could shriek Alfred had slapped him hard on the check and Yao had fell to the ground while Arthur was laughing his head off in the background. Alfred went up to him and giggled with him.

"SIRE! CRIMINALS IN THE KINGDOM!" Yao yelled, Arthur leaped into action.

"Yao, take Alfred home." Arthur said.

"Oh come on dad, can I come?" Alfred begged.

"No son." Arthur said sternly while running off into the city.

"I never get to go anywhere." Alfred said sadly.

"You do know Alfred; you did save my life from that spider. I thought I was going to die you are hero aru." Yao said.

"Really? I saved your life?" Alfred asked.

"You sure did" Yao said while smiling, glad to cheer up the young prince.

Ivan was yet again at his favourite bar, drinking some vodka.

"Hey Uncle Ivan guess what?" Alfred said from behind him. Ivan groaned.

"I despise guessing games." Ivan groaned.

"My dad just showed me the entire kingdom, and someday it will all be mine." Alfred said.

"Oh goodie" Ivan said sarcastically. "Well forgive me for not leaping with joy. Bad back you know." Ivan said. "So your farther showed you the whole kingdom da?" Ivan asked.

"Everything." Alfred said. "Expect the shadow that is beyond our borders." Alfred said.

"My god he didn't show you that place." Ivan faked gasped. "It's far too dangerous"

"What's out there?" Alfred asked.

"Sorry little Alfred, don't want to get in trouble with your father." Ivan said.

"I won't tell him, I promise." Alfred said.

"No, Alfred only the bravest of heroes go there and they stop crime." Ivan said.

"Uncle Ivan, I am a hero. Yao said so." Alfred said.

"A horse graveyard is no place for a young prince." Ivan said and he put his hand on his mouth to block any more secrets.

"A horse graveyard? Wow!" Alfred spoke to himself.

"Darn it I said to much." Ivan said sarcastically. "Alfred promise me that you will never go to that dreadful place." Ivan said.

"I promise." Alfred said.

"There's good boy. Now why don't you go run along and have some fun. Remember it's our little secret." Ivan said.

Ivan watched Alfred leave the bar and Ivan had an evil smirk on his face.


End file.
